Sayônara
by ElishaJ
Summary: Au milieu de la bataille de Poudlard, une Mangemort lève sa baguette devant celui qu'elle aime. Désespérée...


_**Bienvenue dans cette song-fic (ma première, soit dit en passant)! C'est en écoutant et ré-écoutant cette chanson que je me suis dit:" Allez, pourquoi j'écrirais pas une fic là-dessus!" x)**_

_**D'ailleurs, c'est "**__**Last Revolver**__**" (ou "**__**Saigo no Revolver**__**" pour les japonisants ^^) des Vocaloid, chanté par Megu. Je ne connais pas beaucoup les Vocaloid, mais j'avoue que les chansons composées par Mothy sont géniales! Bon, faut avouer aussi qu'elles ne sont pas très joyeuses, en général... **_

_**Allez, je vais vous laissez lire et je vais arrêter de vous embêter avec mes monologues! :)**_

_Le Père Noël m'a envoyé un pistolet avec des vraies balles à l'intérieur_

Une explosion. Des cris. Des hurlements. Autour d'elle, tout n'est que fracas, souffrance et morts. Des élèves tentent de s'enfuir, aussitôt rattrapés par la bataille. Moi aussi, j'aimerais essayer. Partir, échapper à la guerre. Mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Parce que je dois gagner. Sinon, je perdrais tout. Ma famille, mes amis. Et ça, je ne peux pas non plus. Je suis égoïste, je l'ai toujours été. Mais c'est maintenant que je m'en rends vraiment compte. Maintenant, alors que les sortilèges fusent dans tous les sens. Maintenant que je comprends que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix aussi ont de la famille, des amis qu'ils ne verront plus jamais. Tombés au combat, comme tant d'autres, sous les coups des Mangemorts. Sous mes coups.

_Je l'ai levé vers toi_

_Adieu, mon amour_

Et puis je le vois. Il est là, si proche, et pourtant si lointain. Ses cheveux de feu tombent devant ses yeux. Il est fatigué. Il n'en peut plus. Mais je vois son regard se poser sur une autre. Soulagé de la voir vivante. Un étau comprime ma poitrine. J'aimerais qu'il ne regarde que moi ! Mais c'est impossible. Nous sommes dans les camps opposés. Alors je m'approche. Je lève ma baguette. Il faut qu'il sache que je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Que j'aimerais ne pas en avoir besoin. Mais si nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble maintenant, nous le serons dans la mort.

_Si nous pouvions tout recommencer à zéro_

_J'aimerais aller de nouveau au festival admirer les feux d'artifice avec toi_

_Je suis désolée pour ça_

Le regard de cet homme, pour qui j'aurais tout fait, se prend dans le mien. Il ne comprend pas. Je me souviens du dernier moment que nous avons passé ensemble. A Pré-au-Lard. Il m'avait fait découvrir ses feux d'artifice qu'il avait fabriqué avec son frère. Et il m'avait souri. D'un si beau sourire. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse que ce jour là.

_Je sais que ce n'est plus possible_

_Nous n'avions pas grand chose en commun depuis le début_

Et puis il avait fini par deviner qui j'étais vraiment. Je n'étais pas aussi courageuse que lui. Pas aussi drôle, ni aussi souriante. J'étais timide, lâche. Je ne savais pas dire non. Je n'avais pas pu leur dire « non » à eux.

_Sous le cerisier, j'ai rencontré le diable_

Quand ils m'ont demandé de les rejoindre, je n'ai pas dit non. _Il_ savait si prendre pour recruter. _Il_ me disait que j'aurai le pouvoir, la richesse. Mais surtout, que je pourrais obtenir tout ce que je voulais. _Il_ m'a menti. Je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir, lui. Mais j'y ai cru. Je sais bien, à présent qu'on n'aurait jamais pu être ensemble.

Je savais que je devrais lui faire du mal. Je savais que je tuerais ou blesserais les siens. Mais j'ai accepté. J'ai revêtu l'uniforme noir de ceux qui sèment la Mort. Je suis passée chez l'Ennemi.

_Tu étais du côté de la justice_

Lui, il n'a jamais douté. Il savait où était sa place. Il œuvrait pour le Bien, pour Dumbledore. Il ne faisait que chercher à _le_ détruire. Il protégeait sa famille. Et il _la_ protégeait aussi. Angelina.

_Mais je suis quand même tombée amoureuse de toi_

Il était mon exact contraire. Là où j'étais faible, il se montrait fort. Là où je perdais espoir, il visait toujours plus haut. J'étais une Vert-et-Argent, et lui un Rouge-et-Or. J'étais si lâche, et lui si courageux.

_Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tire sur quelqu'un_

J'ai tué des gens. Dans des combats, sur des champs de bataille. Des Nés-moldus. Des sorciers. Des Sang-Pur. Leurs vies ne m'importaient pas. C'était eux ou moi. Nous étions en guerre, et les morts étaient inévitables.

_Mais c'est la première fois que je le fais avec des larmes dans les yeux_

Je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas le quitter des yeux. Ma vue se brouille, et je comprends que je pleure.

Le pire, c'est que je sais qu'il ne me détestera pas. La haine n'est pas dans sa nature. Il sait que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Pourtant, je préfèrerais ça. Tout plutôt que ce regard, qui me dit qu'il ne m'en veut pas.

_Tout est de ma faute, s'il te plait_

_Ne me regarde pas avec tant de gentillesse_

_Au printemps, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi_

Notre première rencontre date de quelques années. Il ne s'en souvient probablement pas. Il riait avec ses amis après une blague qu'il avait faite au concierge. Le vent l'ébouriffait, et il secouait la tête pour remettre ses cheveux roux correctement. Je me disais que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui. Avec ses deux ans de plus, il ne fera pas attention à moi.

_En été, nous avons créé tant de beaux souvenirs_

Pourtant, j'ai réussi à aller le voir un jour. Juste avant les grandes vacances. Nous sommes devenus amis. Je rougissais à chacun de ses mots, mais il ne le remarquait pas. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il s'intéressait à moi. Mais je m'en fichais.

_Une nuit d'automne, nous n'avons fais qu'un_

Et puis, il m'a embrassée. Mes amis voyaient d'un mauvais œil notre relation. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il était contre les Mangemorts, et puis il était à Gryffondor. Les autres n'étaient pas au courant. J'étais tellement heureuse, à ce moment, que rien d'autre ne m'importait, sinon lui.

_Cet hiver, je vais mettre à terme à tout cela_

J'ai enfin compris qu'il ne serait jamais à moi. Je suis son ennemie, à présent, et il en aime une autre. Mais je ne pourrais pas supporter le bonheur d'une autre fille à la place qui est la mienne.

_Mon doigt relève la gâchette_

_Mon index tremble_

_Je te dis un dernier "désolé"_

_Et tu m'as répondu..._

Je refuse de tuer à nouveau des gens dont je ne sais rien. Je refuse d'obéir à un homme qui n'en est plus vraiment un. Je refuse de vivre sans toi, Fred, même si pour cela, je dois te tuer pour pouvoir te rejoindre dans la mort. J'aurais aimé, plutôt que de porter le nom des Davis, pouvoir un jour m'appeler Tracey Weasley.

_Si nous pouvions tout recommencer à zéro_

_J'aimerais aller de nouveau au festival admirer les feux d'artifice avec toi_

_Ne t'inquiète pas_

_Nous nous reverrons sûrement bientôt_

_Promets-moi que nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité_

_C'est ce que nous nous disions toujours_


End file.
